Introducing: Ravager
by MissMarvelous13
Summary: So far a one-shot and soon to be two-shot of the daughter of Deathstroke as she becomes a possible addition to the team. Of course, she'll have to prove herself before she impresses anybody... Set two years after Invasion. UPDATE: Ch. 3 has an important message about the future of the story
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there! So I'm taking a break from my other stories to write about Ravager (Rose Wilson) joining the Young Justice Team. I love how complex Rose is displayed, and I think she would be a good addition to the team. Not sure if I'm gonna continue it after she joins though... Anyway, here it is :D**

* * *

"Ravager"

**Blüdhaven**

**February 6 21:08**

**Two Years Later**

A girl in orange and black armor, wielding twin swords deflected the bullets as they fired at her, her superhuman reflexes coming to her aid, as well as the degree of super speed she held. She kicked one of the men in the head, knocking him out and turned on the second one, holding him to sword point.

"Drop the cash, or I drop you." Ravager smiled. Her one exposed blue eye through the metallic mask lit up in delight. Her right eye was blacked out in a similar fashion to her father Deathstroke's mask.

He dropped his gun, and raised his hands. She sent a kick to his stomach, knocking the air out of him as well as his consciousness.

"Thought so." She smirked, and retrieved the rope from her utility belt. She tied the criminals up and returned the money to the bank.

She held her arm in pain, and sat on the rooftop of an apartment building. She unsnapped the blue armor that was attached to her glove, and took the glove off itself. She retrieved a piece of gauze from her belt, and wrapped her arm.

"If you had a team, you probably wouldn't have gotten hurt." Nightwing crossed his arms. Superboy stood beside him.

Ravager jumped, and drew her sword. "Who are you?"

"The name's Nightwing." Nightwing smiled and held out his hand. "This is Superboy."

"Whatever you're selling, I'm not buying." Ravager put her sword away. She placed her glove back on and snapped her armor back on over the glove.

"Just hear us out," Superboy sighed.

Ravager paused, and crossed her arms.

"We are part of a covert team that operates under the Justice League. While the JL has the public's eye, we go behind the scenes to protect the public. We take down the bad guys that would have the guys you take down look like saints. Plus the benefit of operating as a team is that we have each other's back." Nightwing explained stepping forward. "Something you look like you need."

Ravager thought a moment. "I'm fine operating solo. This is just an occupational hazard."

Nightwing nodded. "Well, if you ever need us, you have a way of getting ahold of me."

Nightwing handed her a small earpiece. She took it reluctantly, but kept it in her hand.

"Thanks for your time." Superboy said sarcastically and turned to leave. Nightwing flashed one last smile and followed him.

Ravager narrowed her eyes and threw the communicator aside. She jumped off the building and swung away on a grappling hook to her dorm at Blüdhaven Community College.

She landed on the balcony and went inside her dorm. She had the room to herself, so she didn't waste much effort on hiding anything. Ravager pushed the center piece on her circular belt buckle and the armor on her dropped to the floor. She kicked it into her closet and crashed on her bed in the kevlar weaved under-suit that was part of her uniform.

* * *

**The Watchtower**

**February 7 9:42**

"Think she'll take the offer?" Superboy asked, getting a box of cereal from the cabinet in the Watchtower's kitchen.

"I hope so." Aqualad sat at the table, drinking a glass of water, and read a newspaper. "She would be a fine addition to the team, especially with her background in espionage."

"Sure." Nightwing answered changing the channel on the big screen TV that hung on the wall. "Just because her father's a big time mercenary doesn't mean she has what it takes herself. She's gotta prove it to me before I believe her."

"Nightwing, she does have a history of training as a mercenary herself. Of course we are fortunate that she turned out to be on our side..." Aqualad countered.

"Yeah, but all she's been doing is taking out bank robbers and minor criminals." Nightwing rebuffed. "What secret missions has she been on?"

Aqualad looked away and turned his attention back to the paper. Nightwing looked over at him, and his brows came together under his mask.

"Wait, you're telling me she actually has been on a serious mission?" Nightwing asked.

"I never said that." Aqualad smirked.

"Quit playing around, Kaldur." Nightwing narrowed his eyes. "So what 'mission' has the little vigilante been on?"

"She infiltrated a base of mercenaries and manages to turn them all in." Kaldur sat back in his chair.

"Hm." Nightwing crossed his arms. "Well I guess time will tell then."


	2. Chapter 2

**And here's part two...**

* * *

**"Team"**

**Blüdhaven Community College**

**February 7 10:34**

Light filtered in through the dark blue curtains that covered the sliding door to Rose Wilson's dorm room. It lined up in such a way, that the light held a single line across the eyelids of the sleeping meta-human. Her eyes fluttered open, and she glanced at the clock. She shot up and panicked. She stripped off her kevlar under-suit and threw on a blue sleeved white shirt, black jeans and red flats. She took her mask off and rubbed the creases that it left overnight out of her skin, and splashed her face with water. She brushed her long white hair, and brushed her teeth. She threw on some quick and easy makeup and packed her backpack with notebooks and her armor.

She left her dorm, locking it behind her. She had missed the first forty-five minutes of her first block, and second block started in ten minutes. She sped across campus and got to her second block on time, but got caught in the rain. When she entered the building she had thanked herself for getting a water resistant cloth bag.

Second block was networking security. Rose had planned on gaining a bachelor's in cyber security, so she felt the need to get to the important class.

She continued throughout the day as normal. She met with a few friends that she occasionally went out with, continued her classes, and then retreated back to her dorm room where she finished a paper for her journalism class. While it stormed outside, she cozied up with her blanket and listened to the police scanner while she worked on homework.

"10-27-1, we have a homicide at the Berkeley Warehouse, 107 10th street." The dispatcher called.

"10-4" an officer responded calmly.

Rose stopped typing and listened. Three minutes of silence.

"10-13! I repeat 10-13! We have an officer down! Requesting backu-"

Rose changed into her Ravager outfit, and took off to the warehouse. When she got there she found two officers bleeding out. One was on the floor and the other was slumped halfway on the floor of the police cruiser.

"You have my attention." Rose stood up.

A figure behind her in blue and red armor smiled. "Come now, can't your Uncle Wade reunite with his niece through a few murders?"

"You're not my uncle." Rose pulled her swords. "What do you want from me?"

"To repay what I owe you." Wade Defarge smiled viciously.

"I guess you didn't get the message when my father let you live out of pity last time. I'm not my father, so don't expect the same from me."

"Them's fighting words, Rosie." Wade pulled his gun on her and fired. Rose easily deflected the bullets away, and charged at him. There was a flash of lightning from the storm, and he was gone. She listened and heard him running towards the woods that surrounded this part of Blüdhaven.

Rose ran after him and stopped in a clearing. She looked around, and threw her mask off so she could see easier in the rain. A bullet grazed her arm, and she jumped back. She gripped her swords tighter, and waited for her precognitive ability to kick in, which was sure taking it's sweet time.

"It's called revenge, Rosie." Wade's voice seemed to call from all directions. "And if I can't get to your father."

A punch to the back of her skull sent her reeling. She turned in mid-fall and sent her sword slashing at him, and managed to get him in the side. He stummbled back, and she got up. She put one sword away and drew the gun that was at her right thigh. She fired at him, a bullet hitting him in his left forearm, causing him to drop the gun in his hand.

He ran at her and sent a kick into her gut, causing her to double over. Next was an elbow into her spine, and she was down.

"I'll be sure to make this slow and painful." Wade smiled wickedly. His heel came down on her wrist and she screamed in pain. She reached for her sword but he kicked it away. Rose's eyes were cluttered with dirt and blood, so she was having a hard time seeing. Her body was aching in agony, and the foot on her spine made sure she wasn't going anywhere.

"Go to hell, Wade." Rose spat, her confidence at it's peak.

"Oh, how tou-" Wade was interrupted as a giant mass took him down. Rose looked up and saw a black boot in front of her.

"Told you that you should've taken us as your team." Nightwing smiled teasingly. He helped her up, and she cradled her left wrist. Superboy had slammed Wade into a tree, and knocked the gun out of Wade's uninjured hand. The two men had gotten into a fist fight, with Superboy clearly winning. Rose picked up her sword and holstered her gun.

"Fine. I'm in." She glared. Superboy had beaten Wade into submission, and Nightwing called him back.

"Thank you." Rose placed her uninjured hand on Superboy's shoulder and told him sincerly.

"Next time, don't be so stubborn." Superboy nodded.

"Probably not going to happen." Rose shook her head. Wade attempted to attack her from behind but she slammed a foot into his stomach and sent an uppercut into his jaw. She roundhoused him and he fell back.

"I'm leaving you alive for the same reason my father did." Rose glared, pointing Wade's own gun at him. "Pity."

She walked away with Nightwing and Superboy.

Wade laughed. "I pity you, Rosie."

Rose's vision finally kicked in as she saw a projectile flying towards her. It was all reflexive as she pulled her sword, swinging it at the round explosive, sending it flying back at Wade, causing a small explosion behind her. Nightwing and Superboy flinched and shielded their eyes when they looked back, and Rose froze, realizing what she had done.

"It was a reflex." She told Nightwing who looked at her in surprise.

"It's okay." Superboy told her. "He's not your problem anymore."

* * *

**The Watchtower**

**February 8 0:13**

Rose sat in the infirmary of the Watchtower while Miss Martian helped her with her wounds. She had casted Rose's broken wrist, and bandaged up any other wounds.

"Thanks." Rose smiled kindly.

"No problem." Miss Martian smiled. "Welcome to the team."

* * *

**So I'm thinking about making a story about Ravager's adventures on the team...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Important Announcement:**

* * *

So I will be continuing this as a story on it's own. It'll be called,_ "Young Justice: Apokolips,"_ and will take place two years after Invasion. Yes, Ravager will be in it. Yes, it will have all those wonderful villains from before. And yes, drama will ensue. So stay tuned, everybody! Thanks for the reviews, and just stopping by! It means a lot, and I will try to take in everyone's opinions into consideration!

3 Miss Marvelous


End file.
